jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Winter Hawk
The Winter Hawk is a huge ship made from the ice of the Never North and captain by Captain Frost. Role in the series The Winter Hawk first appeared in the episode "ShiverJack",While Jake and his crew where planning to watch Belch Mountain erupt the volcano is miraculously frozen before their eyes. While investigating the scene Jake and his crew spot Captain Frost's ship the Winter Hawk and discover Frost trapped within a cage of ice. After his release, Captain Frost soon explains that the wicked pirate sorcerer ShiverJack has returned.The Winter Hawk is last seen after ShiverJack defeat alongside Captain Frost,Izzy,Cubby and Bucky to congratulate for his victory. The Winter Hawk reappears in the episode of the "Captain Frost",Jake and his crew first meet Captain Frost, who is searching for his magical gem the North Wind Snowflake after it is stolen by Captain Hook.Without the gem the Winter Hawk will melt away.Jake and his crew accompanied Captain Frost aboard the Winter Hawk in search of Captain Hook.They soon find Hook and his crew armed with the magical North Wind Snowflake, ambushing its power to freeze Mermaid Lagoon so he could retrieve the Mermaid's Treasure, much to the dismay of Marina and the other mermaids who threaten to freeze as well if they stand in his way.But before Hook could enjoy the spoils his crew retrieved Jake and his comrades arrive thwarting Hook's attempt's to flee with the mermaid's treasure.Later with the assistants of the Pirate Princess, Jake and his mateys manage to reclaim the North Wind Snowflake from Hook and return it to Captain Frost.The Winter Hawk is last seen at the end of the episode as Captain Frost thanks Jake and his crew once more for there help before sailing off. The Winter Hawk reappears in the episode "The Great Never Sea Conquest", to deal with threat of Lord Fathom, Jake creates the League of Never Sea Captains: Himself, Captain Hook, Captain Flynn, Captain Frost, and Beatrice Le Beak. The League tries to stop Lord Fathom but he's too powerful.The Winter Hawk was among the various vessels that were heavily damaged.The Winter Hawk makes a last appearance at the end of the special once Jake and the League of Never Sea Captains defeat Lord Fathom. The Winter Hawk reappears in the episode "Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!" During the final challenge in Peter Pan's scavenger hunt the captain's most retrieve a gold spotted scale from the Strake who still fast asleep within Dreadnaught Cove. Printed material The Winter Hawk only appearance in printed media is the storybook adaptation of The Great Never Sea Conquest. Gallery Winter Hawk-Captain Frost.jpg Winter Hawk-Shiverjack01.jpg Winter Hawk-Captain Frost02.jpg Winter Hawk-Captain Frost01.jpg Captain Frost-Captain Frost05.jpg Captain Frost-Captain Frost07.jpg Jakeizzy&Winter Hawk-Shiverjack01.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Damged Ships.png Mummy-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!04.jpg ships-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!01.jpg Jake-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!03.jpg ships-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!02.jpg Ships-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg ShiverJackJake&crew-ShiverJack01.jpg Bucky&Winter Hawk-Shiverjack01.jpg The Winter Hawk-Captain Frost01.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest35.jpg Never Land Beach-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Captain Frost-Captain Frost02.png Category:Pirate ships Category:Transportation